My Secret Life
by ZoeSummerStarr
Summary: Sonny Monroe, a girl who is innocent and she have a secret. Demi Lovato, a girl who is wild and loves making music, best friend and close friend, Chad Dylan Cooper, she also have a secret. Both girls are famous, why are they link together? CHANNY!
1. Member of the Shows

**Cast names:::::**

**So Random -**

Sonny Monroe

Tawni Hart

Zora Lancaster

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchell

Drew Sanyer(New members in later chap)

Cheryl C. Mac(New members in later chap)

**Mackenzie Falls-**

Chad Dylan Cooper - Mackenzie

Anna Sand - Portlyn Maddison

Edmund Davidson - Devon DeVane

Zachery Jackman- Trevor Michaels

Valentine Berry - Chloe Ann DeWitt

Chris Newman - Harry Maddison (New members)

Tiffany Crowe - Angelina Scotts (New members)

**I don't own any members of Sonny with a Chance except my characters, _Anna, Edmund, Zachery, Valetine, Chris, Tiffany, Drew,_ and_ Cheryl_.**


	2. Chapter 1

Sonny P.O.V

_2 year ago_

Being a famous sweetheart angel or a bad innocent girl in Hollywood is totally different. Yet I am now surviving both of them in this business. Hi, I am Sonny Monroe, Sweetheart Angel, a ball of exploding Sunshine, of Hollywood. I worked on live TV show, So Random. Having a show enemy across the lot of the So Random building, called Mackenzie Falls. In that show, was all drama, sadness and more drama? So Random brings smiles, happiness and laughter to everyone.

Yet there is another side of me, I am also Demi Lovato, a famous Singer that is a bad innocent girl in Hollywood too. No one knows about me, Sonny as Demi, except mom and my dad, as she is my manager of Demi Lovato. While my dad at home in Wisconsin, keep track of me in Hollywood when I'm not Sonny.

Right now, I am in mine and Tawni's dressing room. The others are having a rehearsal without me in the sketch. I'm done for the most of the day. Later, in 3 hours' time, there is a Demi's concert at the Staples Center. I walked to my dressing table and reach out for the 3rd drawer from the top and put out Demi's iPhone and time schedule book for both me and Demi.

I open the book and flipped to tomorrow time schedule:

_Demi's and Sonny's Schedule_

_0800-1130: Pop star magazine interview and photo shoot (Demi)_

_1230-1500: So Random rehearsal (Sonny)_

_1530-1645: Meet and greet with fans (Demi)_

_1700-1830: Meeting with Selena, Miley, and Jonas Brothers at the Studio to make a music video called 'Send It On' (Demi)_

_1845-1930: So Random live (Sonny)_

_2000-2130: Rehearsal for Concert at Theatre for the Performing Arts (Demi)_

_2130-2200: Go home and sleep._

So that the schedule for the day. There are times I wish I can just be one person but I can't. I created Demi because, I like to sing and being a bad girl with darker looks without anybody caring who I am. Acting and being sweet is one side of me, but Demi can't show it as she looks bad so she must not act like a goody two shoe girl and nobody must connect me to her.

Demi has black hair and green eyes while I, Sonny has brown hair and brown eyes and Chad Dylan Cooper like them. Yes, I know Chad like me as he is Demi's best friend, along with Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, and Taylor Swift. Demi and Chad are close with each other, so one day he told Demi, he liked me. That is sweet, but yet it must keep it as a secret. He knows a lot about Demi too, but not that much about Sonny, But most of what Demi like is also what I like to.

I put the book into my overly big size bag grabbing Demi's phone, wig, and contact lens, from the dressing closet. I look at the clock, 6pm. 2 more hours before the concert. I was done packing everything, Tawni came in.

"Where are you going?" Tawni asked while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Out." I shrugged as if it is nothing.

She looked at me through the mirror suspiciously, but she got nothing to say. I walked to my dressing room side of the door when she suddenly spoke.

"Do you want to come to Demi's Lovato Concert? Nico got 5 front row tickets to her concert. She got a great voice but she not as pretty as me. I'm right and pretty too." Tawni said.

If I go, there will be no Demi to perform, so I need to declined. "Sorry, I got some family matters…things or whatever to settle tonight." I said.

"Err, Okay." Tawni glanced at me.

I look at the clock on the wall and it is 6:30pm, I need to get out now. "So...Bye." I hurry said to her. I ran out of the door carrying my overly big size bag on my shoulder.

Just as I turned around the corner, I smacked into a blond hair and blue sparkling eyes boy. Whose name is Chad Dylan Cooper. Both of us fall down onto the floor.

"Watch where you are going, Monroe." He said.

If Demi was never friends with him and knowing him well, I can consider he is a jerk. He only pulled the jerk act to cover his sweet side of him from getting himself hurt.

"Don't yell at me, Cooper. Now if you excuse me, I got somewhere to get to." I shouted.

"Fine" He started the war bickering.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" He smirked.

"Oh, we are beyond good." I smiled.

I was about to walk away, when Chad spoke, "Erm, do you want to come to Demi's Concert tonight? With me?"

_Shit! _"Sorry, I need to sort out some family matters tonight." I smiled at him and he mouthed an 'O'.

"Bye, Chad." I said, walking away.

"Bye Sonny." His voice echoed the hallway. I looked at my phone, 7:05pm. Great, I am going to be late for Demi's Concert. I'm meeting my mom at the concert venue at 7:30pm, half hour drive. It may that longer if there is traffic.

I made a dash to my car and quickly drove off to the Staples Center Stadium.

…

**Hey people, I'm making changes to the whole story same plot but with a bit more better grammar. **


	3. Chapter 2

Nobody P.o.v

Demi walked backstage after singing to thousands of people who came to support Demi, not Sonny if only they knew it was Sonny hidden underneath Demi cover. Demi saw Sonny's cast mates, on the front row and Tawni was right that they were in the front row. Tawni even enjoy herself during the concert, which was a surprise.

While Demi **(AN: I'm going to stick to the name Demi for a while, if you guys don't mind)** was walking down the hallway towards her dressing room behind the concert venue, Chad walked up to her and she just walked pass him. Chad looks at her from her back confused. _What is up with her? _He thought.

Just when Demi entered her dressing room, she was just about to close the door, Chad has put his foot to stop it. She looked up and saw Chad. Demi or Sonny pulled up all her confidence to treat Chad as one of their Best Friend. Sonny hate Chad with a passion and that's love towards him. Demi is the type of girl who loves Chad as a friend and no more.

She smiled, "Hey Chaddy, what are you doing here tonight?"

"Just coming round to visit my best friend which she was thinking of something when she walk down the hallway and pass me without noticing me. Do you know I was hurt about that?" Chad put on a sad face and cross both of his hand over his heart.

Demi laughed, "Chad, you are so going overly dramatic."

"Hey, aren't I in a drama show?" Chad said proudly.

"Yaeh, to boost your ego more, you are the greatest actor of our generation." Demi said and looked at Chad who was smirking. "But I think Zac Efron is much better than you."

That has really been Chad's smirk to a frown. "Hey! Zac Efron is nothing compared to me. He is spotlight stealer, show stealer and much more. Don't you ever forget that, understand?"

Demi laughed, "Okay, okay, Chill. You should have seen your look on your face. You were so scared about what I said of Zac Efron."

"You are mean."

"Aren't I always? Now if you excuse me, I need to change. I am standing here talking to you for what like, 20 minutes and I have not changed out yet." Demi said while pushing Chad out of her dressing room.

"Fine, but I would like to see you change." Chad said.

"Oh no, pervert. Now get out." With one last pushed, Demi pushed Chad out of her dressing room and look for more comfortable clothes to wear.

Chad was leaning against the wall waiting for Demi, when Demi's Manager, Catherina, came. She looked at Chad and smiled. "Hey, Chad, long time no see. So how are you lately?" Cathy asked.** (AN: Cathy is actually Connie. Cathy is just wearing an old fashion glasses to look like she not Connie.)**

"Hey Cathy, I am good. How are you too?" Chad said.

"I am good. Is Mackenzie Falls still full of drama? I love watching it." Cathy said.

"Yup, it's still full of drama." Chad popped on the 'p'.

"Always the same." Cathy sighed.

"What's the matter?" Chad asked in concern. Chad had never shown his sweet caring side out to anyone. Well, expect for his family, Demi, and Cathy.

"It's Demi. She is wearing out every day. I can't stand seeing that girl worn out every night when we get home for her concerts or autographs signing or others stuffs. Have you not notice she looks worn out but act like she is not?" Cathy vending out her insecure about Sonny/Demi.

Then he realized he saw her look tired this few days when he went out with her as a friend. He tries to ask if she is okay last week when they gone for a coffee together, and her reply she was fine but stressed over her work. "Then why don't you ask her to stop some things to relax?"

"Hey, it is a great idea but I am not sure it will work for her." Cathy wondered. If asking Sonny to stop being herself and be Demi or vice versa, will Sonny agree for her mother?

"Thanks. I do know how to give advice to others." He smirked.

"So do you want to come over tonight?" Cathy tried to change the subject.

"Demi's House? I better not go tonight. I got to wake up early tomorrow for the scenes in Mackenzie Falls." Chad noticed the subject changing and played along with it.

"You know, the more you said about it, the more I want to know about the next episode." Cathy look at him hopefully can get some juicy scenes out of him.

"Cathy, I can't reveal it to you. It will cut the curiosity for the next episode." He said and Cathy pouted. He looked at his watch and it shows 10:30pm. He got to go if he needs to wake up early for his scene at the Falls at 8am. He looked at Cathy who was thinking about something. He tapped on her shoulder which make her jump a bit, when she realized it was Chad, she relaxed.

"I got to go. I need to wake up early for tomorrow for filming the next episode. Bye Cathy. Also help me to say Bye to Demi." Chad said, hugging Cathy and started to walk off.

"Will do, and Bye Chad." Cathy said and turns to knock on the door to tell Sonny that Chad is gone.

Soon Sonny walked out of the Dressing Room and meets her mother. "Mom, let's go to the mansion. I really beat from the concert and stuff from today." Sonny said exhausted.

Connie nodded and they walked out of the concert venue into Connie's car and drove to their mansion. Once they reached their 3-story high mansion, Connie told Sonny to meet her in the living room as they need to have a chat.

Demi lived big, while Sonny lived her life like any other teenager do. Demi lived in a 3-story high mansion which on the first floor was a big living room, a big kitchen, a game room, a dining room which could fit about 25 people who are eating there, a photo room **(AN: if you guys do not know what is a photo room, it is actually a room which you make photos and film rolls out of it)**, and a theatre can hold about 15 people.

On the second floor of the mansion, there are 10 bedrooms with connected bathrooms. There is also 2 walk in closet, one in Demi's room and the other is Sonny's. Sonny asked her mom whether she wants the walk in closet. Sonny can let out her room as Sonny for Connie but Connie refused it.

On the third floor of the mansion is a sound-proof floor. There is a huge dance studio, a recording booth, an instrument room, and an office room for Demi to sort out her work and stuff peace and quiet.

Only Connie and Sonny lives in the mansion themselves. On every Sunday, they will call some cleaning team to clean up their mansion.

Sonny lived in an apartment and that is for a cover up to let no one know she is connected to Demi and living rich. Of course in that apartment got all of Sonny's photos, some clothes, and things connected to Sonny.

"Sonny" Connie called from the living room. Sonny was in her room resting, and not Demi's. She quickly pulled herself up and walk down to the living room to meet her mother.

Connie looked at the daughter sadly. She looked so worn out every day and it is a pain to her that her daughter is like in this state. When they were coming home from Demi's concert, in the car, Connie make up her mind, whether her daughter like it or not, she going to ask Sonny to hold up one of herself until she can fully handle both lives at once. Either it is Demi or Sonny that her daughter going to chose.

Sonny walked down the stairs and entered the living room. She meet up her mother's concern eyes and said, "Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm okay." She put a lot of assurance so that her mom will believe her.

"I know you are fine but you look so worn out every day. And it is a pain in my heart for a mother to look at her daughter looks so worn out and can't do anything about it." Connie looked at her daughter with concern. Sonny never knew that she was tired and hectic life would hurt her mother's heart. She would do anything just to let her mother stop worrying about her.

Sonny quickly hugged her mother and said, "Mom, I'm sorry about what I have done to you. I would do anything just for you to stop worrying about me."

"Anything?" Connie asked in surprise.

"Anything Mom, anything." Sonny said truthfully.

But what Sonny getting herself into is what shock her the most. "I want you to choose between Demi and Sonny. I want you to put on hold for one side of yourself to relieve the stress and tiredness you have been getting. Just put it one side till you can handle it. Sonny, which does you, chose? Demi or yourself?"

…


	4. Chapter 3

_**READ THIS**_**: If you don't understand about what Connie told to Sonny, this is what I am going to explain to you. - No, Sonny is not going to give up being Demi and Sonny. Connie asked her to let one of her sides to take a break and just only focus on one side of hers. Nothing else. Also, no, I will not let Sonny to expose Demi out in this story. I got other plans for it. I have a perfect plan to let Sonny to hear what Chad said about her.**

…

Sonny was looking at her mother confused and shocked. She never expected her mother to ask her to choose between herself. Whether it is Demi or Sonny herself, she likes both of them. Demi is girl for her to express her feeling through songs and her bad girl looks will not be judged by parents. While being herself, she got this carefree look and no worries about anything that come in her way.

Connie had noticed her daughter's expression and she wished she could take back what she said. But she knew her daughter is in a dangerous state of health. The more Sonny or Demi work, the more she will be exhausted from whatever she do. Connie also knew if during the mist of being Demi she fainted, the paparazzi will find connections of Sonny disappear and Demi fainted incident. She knew Sonny do not want the paparazzi to find out like that. They promised each other that when 'So Random' ends, Sonny will say that Demi is another side of her.

Right now, 'So Random' had just started season 3 and Sonny wants everything in her life to be perfect. But Connie care about her daughter too much to let her get sick. The only thing Connie knew is that she needs to give her daughter time and support. She will just be her daughter's side till Sonny had someone she trusts like Chad.

Sonny knew so promise her mom anything, she need to chose. If Demi leaves, she will disappoint millions of fans out there, all ages. She also can't enjoy music anymore. But if Demi stays, she can sing and maybe act for a while.

If Sonny left, she also disappoints millions of children around the world. So Random may be canceled. Her family in So Random will be sad and she hate to disappoint people, mostly Chad. Demi know that Chad denial the fact he like Sonny but there were one time when Chad ask her to come over to his house, and She need to use the bathroom, Chad told her the way. After using the bathroom, Demi walked out and saw Chad walk into his room. Decided to see what he is doing, she walked toward his room and open a small gap and saw Chad holding onto Sonny picture. He said about her cuteness and her prettiness, wishing one day he can be with her and have Chad Dylan Cooper' juniors and Sonny Monroe's juniors

Sonny is in a conflict to choosing which side of her to choose. But she was cut off from her thoughts by her mother. "You don't have to choose now. I will give you until next Friday to choose who you want to be."

Sonny just nodded at her mother and told her she wanted to go to bed now. Her mother understands her and let her go.

That night, Sonny could not really sleep because of the choice she is going to make is going to affect millions of people for either both. She keeps on tossing and turning until 3 a.m. she finally gotten her sleep.

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Sonny woke up from her sleep. She looked at the clock on her bed stand, 6am. She only got 3 hours of sleep and she is frustrated. At 8am she got a photo shoot with Pop Star magazine. She quickly gets out of bed and change into Demi.

She was dressed in a loose white V-neck shirt and skinny jeans. She also wore a 3 inch heel boots, some blue star earring. She put on some make up and lastly her black hair wig. She looks at the clock again and it show 7:15am. She quickly made her way downstairs and greeted her mother. They both set out to the Pop Star Magazine studio.

…

Walking down the hallway of the So Random set towards hers and Tawni's dressing room, she keeps thinking about her mother question. Her mom wants her to reply as soon as possible. Sonny, herself also knows about her exhaustion to be two people at once. She never knew how hard it was for her to cope both at the same time.

At first everything was okay and perfectly good. Sonny, and Demi were just a Hollywood new wannabes. Sonny got famous first because of the Check-it-Out Girls sketch. While for Demi, is after she released her first single, she had gone mega overnight.

Without both of her, she will not be standing here. But Demi is the mostly wannabe in Hollywood than Sonny.

Without realizing, she has already reached the dressing room. Tawni was nowhere in sight. She quickly changes into the Check-it-Out girl outfit and makes a rush to the stage. She knew she was late about 5 minutes. It is always like that. She can't help herself.

When she was almost going to enter the stage, she heard some people are talking.

"Sonny is always late for rehearses. It is like she never on time. If there is one thing I know about her, she keeping something from us." Tawni said.

"Yeah. I try to find out what it is from her drawers and her changing room about I found nothing." Zora said. _They are invading my privacy. _Sonny thoughts. She had never known her friends would snoop around her things behind her back. She was also lucky she never left any Demi stuff in the studio.

"I want to know what is going on about her. She is hiding something big from us and not letting us know. We are her friends and family. I don't care, now I want to know about her secret and I don't bother about her feelings at all." Nice said harshly. Tears were flowing down Sonny's cheek silently.

"Yeah, I agree with you this time man. Sonny is keeping something. She keeps making excuses about going away and makes us all worry about her. She has never really considered about our feelings. It is time we make her pay." Grady determine said.

The others agreed that after the live performance they will ask Sonny about it. Sonny can't face her friends anymore and run towards her dressing room. On the way back, she bumped in Chad, she apologize and run continuously.

Chad stood there surprise. He wanted to ask her about what have happened, but he also doesn't want to let his jerk act down. He loves her a lot and willing to make sacrifices for her. He never knew about love till Sonny came into his life. He never knew about friendship till she came into the studio. That is how he became best friends with Demi straight away. Something about Demi makes him connect it to Sonny. But Demi has made it clear that she is not anything related to Sonny Monroe.

Chad is the eldest child of his family. With 2 younger sisters and 1 younger brother, he needed to protect them from the media. He told the press he was adopted and was raised by an aunt, his real aunt Isa. He had asked his family whether they want to go recognize together with him. But his choice for them is don't. He was afraid of what the media will do if they are out in public. He had reasons for his family about going public. He can't let his love one suffered with him. The only people know about his real family is Demi, and Cathy. Both of them are the people he trusts the most in this type of scene.

Tonight he is going to visit his family again, every 3 times a week, on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Last one of this week and here comes Sunday again. Friday is always a family day in. Everyone stay at home and watched movies. His 15 years old brother, Kenneth, is choosing the movie tonight. It will surely be action. The 13 years old twin sisters, Lee and Rachel, always like to watch romantic flick. It is cool, but it's too girly for him. He sighed and walked back to the Mackenzie Falls set.

He will ask about Sonny tomorrow when she comes back into the studio, as she always will be here. But how wrong is that going to be.

Meanwhile, Sonny was seated in her dressing room crying her heart out. Her friends want her to spill the beans on her secret. She wishes she could tell them but she made a promise that after So Random is ended, meaning no more So Random. She has nothing to hold on, only Demi and her mom. If she left So Random, Marshall can find someone who will not keep secrets from her friends and be a better person for Chad.

_Chad likes me, but he can't know I lie to him on both sides. Maybe, if I just be one side of myself, I am not lying to Chad about Demi is Sonny, the girl who you are in love with. _Sonny thought again and again on this. And finally come into an answer.

She picked up Sonny's Phone and look for Mom in her contact. Once she found, she called.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello?" Connie said.

"Mom, I have come to a decision about who I am going to be now." Sonny said confidently.

"Who?" Connie asked curiously.

Sonny told one deep breath and her answer will change hers, Chad's, and her friends' life forever.

"I want to be Demi."

…


	5. Chapter 4

…

_A few hours later, It's show time._

Sonny P.o.v

Check it out theme song started to play. I quickly check for perfection. Gosh, I'm sounding like Tawni. Mentioning of Tawni, she is putting on more makeup. When the Song ended, Tawni and I went up to the stage.

I turned to Tawni and said, "Check it out, I have a manicure"

"Check it out, I have too"

Then an India looking Zora with a basket walked to the Counter, "Hey, can you check me out?"

"Sure, check out her outfit"

"No, Check out her looks"

"Okay, Okay, Now can you Check out my items?" The annoyed Zora told us.

I started picking out things from her basket, "Check out this taco"

"Check out this cereal"

"Check out-"

"Oh, forget it." Then Zora walked off stage angrily.

"Check out her attitude"

"Her attitude? Check out how she smells"

Just then a normal looking Nico with a basket walked to the counter. "Hey, can you help me to check out the items?"

"Sure, check out the cucumber"

"Check out the carton of milk, hey it is empty"

"Check out the toy snake"

"Oh, check it out, he is wearing the latest jacket"

"Check it out, I have a better jacket than him" Tawni pulled out a black sparkly long sleeve jacket.

"Check it out, I have too" I pulled out the same jacket under the table.

"You know what, forget it. You girls should not have worked here" Nico said and stomped off the set.

"Check out his looks, he looks angry"

"I know right"

"Check it out dance?"

"Check it out Dance!"

The Check it out theme song started to play and we started dancing. Once it is done, we exited backstage and change our outfits, just a few more sketches before the show ended. I have made most of the sketches have myself and the last one not. That way I have time to escape and gone missing for a few weeks, or months.

Larry the farting Dog is after the Check it out girls Sketch. After that is Princess of New Jersey, follow on is Sicky Vicky, So You Think You Can PP Dance, Annoying Girl, Mackenzie Stalls, and lastly All Stars Wheel of Fortune.

Once Mackenzie Stalls Sketch was done, I quickly change out and grabbed some things that are most important to me. After I did that, I left and meet my mother in the parking lot. I looked at the place I worked and then look away. I nodded my head to tell my mom it is time to go.

I took out Demi's phone and open the live television app, type Disney Channel, after that I open the channel and So Random is still filming live. My Mom has pulled up a stop, and I looked around. I was at the central park of Hollywood; in the middle of the park is a lake. I got out of the car and walked towards the lake, with the So Random Cast still talking through Demi's phone.

Mom has let me go do make my disappearing act alone. All the stuff belongs to Sonny and Connie in our Apartment is moved into the mansion. The only things that are left in that apartment is the furniture. I walked to the side of the lake and watch the live So Random.

"Thanks, for watching Soooo Random. Now lets give it up for the Cast." The intercom announce said.

Tawni, Nico, Zora, and Grady went up to the stage. They waited for me to come up too, but I was long gone. I decided to call them now.

I dialed Tawni's phone number and I watched the iPhone television. Tawni's phone rang and she picked up straight away. She put it on loudspeaker so that everyone live and Nico, Zora, Marshall and Grady can hear what I'm about to say.

"Sonny! Where are you?" Tawni's sound worry. I began to cry as I'm disappearing from their life and I am going to miss them a lot.

"Tawni, *Sob* I'm Sorry. *Sob* I gotta leave soon. *Sob* I'm not coming back till-till, *Sob* I don't know when. Please *Sob* take care of yourself and *Sob* the others too. *Sob* don't worry about me." I said in between sobs and tears rolling into my mouth.

"Huh? Sonny? Are you okay? Please tell me." Tawni said through the phone worry. I decide now to end my call. After I did that, I throw my phone into the lake. It landed with a splash. I walked away with Demi's phone, which is going to be mine for a while. I have saved the contacts in Sonny's phone in a phone book.

I walked back to my mom's car and my mom was standing outside the car. When I reached the car, my mom hugged me. I cried on her shoulder. She keeps on saying everything is going to be alright. I tried to believe her but I know, that it is not as one part of me is gone for now.

I let go of her and said, "Let's get back to the mansion. I want to rest."

She nodded and we climbed into the car. During the car ride was silence and it was peaceful. Too many events have happened today and I felt so relaxed that Sonny is going to be gone for a while and I can concrete on Demi for now but yet I also felt sadness and lost as Sonny is gone from her friends and she may not know went she can meet them again.

Once we reached back to the mansion, my mom and I went to our room, but before that, we bid each other Goodnight and she hugged me once more. I toss and turn in Demi's bed but I just can't sleep. I got up and went to my bookshelves, I pulled out a book from the bottom and open up is a book-lock case. I turn the knob of the password and it opens to show there is only a key in it. I grab the key and make my way towards my walk in closet. At the end of the closet, I push Demi's clothes to the left and just behind them is a door. A door led to the other room which is Sonny's. I have locked Sonny's room from the hallway and I swore I never enter this room after I have moved the stuff from the apartment to the mansion this afternoon. But yet now, I am entering the room from closet to closet.

I unlocked the door and open it. I walked out of Demi's walk-in closet into Sonny's walk-in closet. I walked out of the closest and into Sonny's room. I switched on the lamp light on the bedside table, I looked around and smiled, everything was put into place. The photos of my friends and I were on the desk, gifts from the So Random cast for the past 2 years are on the shelves. So Random and Chad Dylan Cooper posters are hang above the bed. This is what I wanted for a dream room since I moved to Hollywood.

Put into my happy state, I walked towards the bed and switched off the lamp light. Sleeping as Sonny for tonight.

…


	6. Chapter 5

**...**

Demi P.o.v _(Also Sonny but let's stick to Demi as Sonny is Missing in the story)_

I woke up with the sunlight shining into the room through the windows. I turn to look at the clock and it's 8am already. Then I remembered about yesterday event. Me, leaving So Random, through the live cast I can see the looks of my friends. Tawni looked scared, Grady looked afraid, Nico looked panicked and Zora being Zora, trying to figure out why I wanted to go missing, so she had the looks like she is thinking. I still have not contacted Chad yet; I decided to make a trip down towards the studio to find him.

I walked into the closet and opened the door towards the other room closet. Once I'm in the closet, I picked out a white singlet, an oversize gray shirt which is loose around my shoulder, a faded blue short jean, and a peach ballet flats. I put it on the bed first. I need to dye my hair black today, cut, and curl it. It may take about 3 hours to do it, but it is worth it.

Mum is not home today as she needed to do something about my newest acting take up. So I'm home alone. Well, I better get started on dyeing my hair and do the rest of it.

_3 hours later…_

My hair is dyed black, I cut and curled it. It is not straight anymore for the lower bottom of my hair. I'm wearing the clothes that I had picked out.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed an apple then out of the house. I ate the apple while I walked into the car garage. Which car should I choose? There are blue, red, black, and shiny white convertibles. I will pick shiny white.

I got into the car and drove off to Condor Studios. When I reach the security, I told them I was looking for Chad and they just let me in. So much of being friends with the greatest actor of our generation. I parked my car near Chad's and walked into studio 3, the Mackenzie Falls Set. I walked past the Do not admit board and still no picture of Sonny. That guy still denial he likes me, well Sonny to be exact.

I nodded at the guard and he let me into the set. I saw they are working on a scene, so I decided to look around. The snack table is the same as before, loaves of breads, a chocolate fountain, a smoothie maker, and a bowl of fresh mint. I grabbed a fresh mint and popped it into my mouth, then continue touring the set. I passed the set director's office and I heard his voice along with another person's voice. A female one, and that sounds like my... mother?

I wanted to enter into the office but that would be rude. So I decided to listen to their conversation.

"So, you want me to cast Demi as our show co-star for a season?" The director, Roy, asked.

"Yes. In fact, if my calculation is correct, Demi added to the team will increase the popularity rate." Mom said.

There was silence and then Roy spoke, "Okay, she in, for a season."

I squeaked happily, and busted into the room and hug Roy then my mother. Once I calmed down, I said, "Thank you Roy. Thank you Mom."

"Looks like I don't have to tell Demi later." Mom said and they both chuckled.

"I'm assuming you are looking for Chad?" I nodded. "He is in his dressing room now I think." Roy told me.

"Thanks. I better go look for him." I said happily. I closed the door and hear, "At least someone is happy." I heard Roy said.

I walked along the corridors and I saw the familiar blue star on the door. I knocked the door and Chad opened it. He looked worn out and his sparkling blue eyes have lost its spark. I pushed him in and closed the door. I looked at him one more time. This is what I, Sonny, myself did to him. I love him as Sonny, but he can't know. If I'm right, what Sonny did to him alone, is going to be the same for the rest of the So Random Cast.

We sat on a couch with Chad head hanging down. "Chad, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"No, my heart is torn apart." Chad spoke softly. One thing he and I know, he can tell me everything and I can too, except the secret identity.

"Care to tell me?" I asked one more time.

"I lose her. I never tell her how I feel, I never tell her how beautiful she is, and I never tell her she is the sun in my dark days, I never tell her to let me be her girlfriend. She is special. She is one of a kind. She knows me under my covers. I love how we fight every day as it make my day better that she knew I'm still with her, and I'm going to miss those fights. I wish to tell her this but one thing I really wanted to tell her is that I love her more than life myself. I'm willing to kill myself just to have her by myself. But I know my family needs me to, as much as I need her in my life."

Tears rolling down my cheek silently, Chad loves me a lot and I hurt him too much. "Chad…"

He looked up at me and saw I'm crying, he reacted fast and wipe away those tears using his thumbs, "Hey, Demi, don't cry. Even if I don't have her," He winced, "at least still have you, Cathy, and my family."

"No, I was crying because of what you said. It is romantic nice about what you said about Sonny. Just think of what she said after what you said about her? Maybe it will go like this: _Oh Chad. That is so sweet. I love it and I love you._" I said as what I wanna said when I heard him tell me in Sonny, myself.

He chuckled a bit and I smiled. At least he is going to be okay. "Hey let me tell you another good news. I am going to be one of your cast members for one whole season." I smiled brightly.

He grinned and then faded a bit. I looked confused at him. "What's the matter? Are you not happy I am going to be filming along side with you?"

"No, I'm happy. But it is your smile. I have never seen you smile like that and the only person who smile like that is Sonny, Sonshine Sonny." He said confused. Oh no, what should I do?

"I don't know. Are you sure you have never smile like that before? I'm sure I got smile like that to Cathy, the press, Miley, Selena and the others, also with you too." I tried to reason out.

"Maybe, I think I may have thought of Sonny too much to think that you are Sonny and you are smiling the Sonny Smile, which can bright up the room."

"Yeah, and now I need you to get your head out of Sonny so you can focus on other things like work." I said and right on time the speakers blare out.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is needed on set now."

"Guess I gotta go. See you later Demi." He kissed me on the cheek and left. I felt sparks every time he did that.

I got up and decided to have a look at the So Random set. I walked out of the Mackenzie Falls Set and walked down toward studio 2. I walked around and found the prop house. "No one here. That's weird." I said out loud. I walked towards the couch and took a seat and switch on the television. I change it to E! News, and my photo, or rather Sonny's, popped up.

"_It looks like Sonny Monroe had just mysteriously disappear. During the live telecast on So Random ending, she called her cast mates saying she needs to leave and asked them to take care of themselves. Serve hours later, her phone was found in Central Park lake and her last call was Tawni. Just now we have gone to her apartment to ask her about what happend last night, and found out she have moved yesterday afternoon before she went missing. What is going on with our America's Sweetheart? Will know more By Angel Green"_

"It's sad, right?" A person's voice said beside me. I turned and looked and screamed.

"Relax. I'm Zora." Zora said. _I know you are Zora. You are my cast member on So Random._

"Hi, I'm Demi." I put out my hand to shake with hers. A few moments later, she never shakes it, so I decided to let it go and put my hand down.

"I know." She sighed.

"What's the matter?" I acted like I don't know anything about her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Zora asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"It's about Sonny."

"What about her?"

"I think she had heard about what we are going to do after the show, but that should not have stopped her from leaving. I'm sure it is another reason why she left."

"Maybe it's family problem or her own problem, you never know until she is here to tell you about it. She also may not want people to know as it is her secret to tell."

"You are right. Thanks a lot Demi." She smiled and hugged me. I was shocked and hugged her back.

"Hey, you know where are the others are?" I asked.

"Huh?" Zora asked in clueless.

"I mean Tawni, Nico, and Grady."

"Oh. They are doing one of Sonny's sketches. To say the truth, Sonny must know she is leaving us. She has about 18 sketches for us to do." I did put some sketches in one of my drawers in the dressing room. I just don't know how many are there. All the sketches I put in the drawer is done written during this whole week.

"Oh. I hope they are all funny." I said.

"They are. We are making one sketch of hers' in the show each week. We can even figure it out that some of them are going to be continued. I just wish she was here." Zora said sadly at the end.

_Oh Zora, I wish you can know I'm here listening to whatever you are saying. I promise to life that I will be here for you, Chad, Tawni, Nico, and Grady now on whether I am Demi or Sonny._ I thought and promise this is going to be coming real.

Just then Nico and Grady walked into the room looking sad and depressed.

"Hey." They both said looking down.

"Hi, I'm Demi." I smiled.

Both Nico and Grady looked at me, and then Nico said, "Your smile, it looked a lot like Sonny's."

"So, I have heard. How are you guys holding up?" I asked in concern.

"Never been better." Grady mumbled.

"I missed Sonny. The whole place is gone sadness without Sonny." Nico exclaimed. It is true, when I enter the studio 2,

"You know, Nico is right about your smile. I have a bunch of your photos and none of them has the smile like you did just now." Zora said.

_Oh shit. _"You sure? I smile like that before just not in front of the press." I lied through my teeth. Hey! I can lie. I just make my voice high pitch when I lie in Sonny if I want to.

"Sorry. It just really looked like Sonny's." Zora said looking down.

We were all silent for a moment. Zora and I seated on the couch while Nico and Grady seated at the dining table. Soon we heard heels clicking coming towards the direction of the prop house.

Tawni entered the prop house looking like… Okay, I have no words for it. No it is not pretty or fabulous. She looked like a zombie.

**...**


	7. Chapter 6

…

On Demi P.o.v

When I said I was out of words of what Tawni looks like. I am sure of it.

Tawni no longer has her make-up on, even her favorite brand of lip gloss. She is wearing a plain pink shirt and jeans with pink short heels flip flop.

"Hey guys." Tawni said sadly. Look like my disappearance hit the hardest is Chad and Tawni.

"Hey." Zora, Nico, and Grady muttered back at her.

Tawni looked at her friends and she finally saw me. "You are Demi Lovato. Normally I would not care but I do."

All of us gasped. _What has happen to the 'I'm pretty Tawni'?_ I thought and then I notice the whole cast looked at me like I grow another head. I have said that out loud. "Opsie."

"No one knows about Tawni behavior except the whole Condor Studio." Nice said first.

"Even the press does not know about her behavior." Grady said next.

"Who have told you about Tawni?" Zora asked in shock.

"Who is it?" Tawni was more out of shock than angry.

I gulped. "No one." I said quickly.

Zora was about to say something but a sound of running heels coming nearer to the prop house. All of our head turns towards that sound and stood in the entrance of the prop house is Anna Sand, the person who plays Portlyn on Mackenzie Falls. Demi and her are very great friends. She also likes So Random but kept it as a secret only me and her know about it. But now looking at her, she looked like something bad have happened.

"Demi are you here?" She asked worriedly.

"Anna, I'm here. What's the matter?" I stood up from the couch and look at her.

"Chad…" Her voice sound shaky.

Just then my instinct kicked in on my Best Friend and Lover came to me. I rushed over her and asked, "What happen?" Tears coming through my eyes, I'm lucky I'm wearing waterproof mascara.

"He had gotten into a car accident when he was going home a few minutes ago." Anna said with her tears rolling down. Chad treated everyone on set as a family; he treated Anna like his younger sister. Anna is the same age as me. The others are either younger than us or older than us. That is why Chad is very protective of us more at his age. Anna knows about Chad's family. Anna is one of my Best friends along with Chad, Selena, and Tawni. Miley, Nico, Grady, and the Jonas Brothers are the close friends of mine.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"We wrapped up early today and the director told us to go home and have a rest. Chad was out first after he said bye to us all, he looked like he want sto get something out of his mind."

"He wanted to get Sonny out of his mind." I interrupt her.

"Huh?" Anna looked confused and same goes for the So Random Cast.

"He misses Sonny. He can't get the fact that Sonny is gone. I talked to him before he when on set to act." I said.

"That's how he got into the accident. He was thinking of her, that he never sees that a truck was coming from his right at the cross junction." Anna said crying, while Tawni and the other gasped.

But for me, I keep on saying, "No! ...It my fault …I should not leave …I hurt him …I don't deserve him" The five of them looked at me as I keep on saying those sentences again and again till I fainted out of the shock.

The last word I heard is everyone calling my name, "Demi!"

…

Tawni P.o.v_(I wanna put Tawni point of view. :P)_

Demi fainted.

She fainted because of Chad.

Chad in a car accident because of thinking of Sonny.

Demi said something about her making Chad happen in the hospital.

"Demi, wake up." Anna Shouted. We all thought Anna was a cruel Bitch. She hated us and our show. But one thing I don't know was that Demi is a friend of Anna.

"Come on, Demi. Please?" Anna shook and continues crying.

Anna looked at us and begged us with her eyes and voice, "Tawni, Help me? Nico and Grady can you get her on the sofa? Zora, can you grab me a cold wet cloth?"

We were all shocked, we all thought that Anna does not know our name and follow Chad called us Randoms these past few years. We nodded and helped us. Zora got out of the room to get a wet cloth while the boys get Demi on the sofa while Anna and I try to get her to wake up.

Zora came back with a cloth and Anna grabbed it after she said "Thanks."

Anna putted the towels on her forehead and I grabbed Demi hand and whispered to her to wake up. It is strange that I only know Demi through interviews and magazines, but yet, I have a strong feeling she is someone I know for a long time like Sonny.

Oh Sonny, she is like a little sister to me. I'm older than her a few months but she is like a sister I never have. I'm the only child in the family and my dad is always busy with directing and my mom is also busy with her fashion shows in New York. I always grow up with nannies and maids. I really miss Sonny.

Soon, I felt Demi's hands moving. I turned my hand and said, "She's waking up."

Everyone looked hopeful and waited. Then Demi's eyes opened. She looked around, then wide-eyed and started crying again. Anna quickly wrapped her arms around Demi.

"It's my fault, if I never stupidly left, Chad will not be in an accident." Demi sobbed.

"Demi sis, it's no one fault. Don't blame yourself." Anna said in a gentle voice.

"It is. If I never left, no one will be suffering. How is the cast handling?" Demi asked.

"Everyone is close to Chad, so everyone is devastated, mostly Edmund. He is a big brother to us and Chad too." Anna cried.

"I gotta see Chad. Now! Please?" Demi begged.

We all know that Demi and Chad are best friends, so sometime we despise her but we also admire her as she can take up Chad behavior. When they said 'Everyone is close to Chad', I can guess that they treated each other as family.

Anna nodded and helps Demi up and left the room.

"Did I hear Pooper got into a car accident?" Grady asked after Demi and Anna left.

"You heard it right. Pooper did get into an accident." Zora said.

"Anna is nice towards Demi. And just now she called our real name." Nico said in shock.

"I heard you. But I guess Demi got hurt the most. I mean, you heard the news from the reporters and interviews that they are best friends. If it is Sonny, we also be hurt like her." I said thoroughly.

"You know, Tawni is right." Zora said and the boys agreed with me.

"Who knows Tawni have a brain?" Nico said.

"Hey!" I retorted at him but end up smiling and laughing. "I guess I rarely use it for other than myself."

…


	8. Chapter 7

…

No One P.O.V

_Chad Dylan Cooper, in the hospital, because of me. ME, Demi Lovato slash Sonny Monroe. I cause him pain. I cause his sadness. I cause his… his… his love for me to be painful._

That was all Demi thoughts on the way to the hospital to see Chad. Anna, Demi, Edmund, and Cathy are in the car that is on the way to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital, everyone exited the car. There are about 20 reporters bombed them with questions about Chad's accident. But one question got her thinking, _"__Is Chad going to survive this alone?"_

Just then Demi realized, Chad's aunt is not in the state. His aunt had gotten married last week. Chad invited Sonny, and Demi to go with him to the wedding but only one can be appeared. Sonny went while Demi lied to Chad saying she was having a family time with her family on that day.

To say the truth. Sonny has an older brother, 2 younger twins, a boy and a girl, and a much younger baby sister who just turn 4 this year. Her father and her siblings are staying in Wisconsin. Her siblings do not know her other identity, but for her father, yes he knows. If not how is her mother and her going to know about what's going on in the family.

But Demi on the other hand, have only her parents. Everyone had thought Demi's father is working in the army. But Demi herself have mentioned in some interviews, her father just don't like spotlights, so he just keeps himself a mystery to everyone and away from the lights.

Chad's aunt and his newest uncle will only be back in another 2 months after their world round honeymoon provided by Chad. On the wedding day, Sonny heard it properly that Chad has almost slipped by saying from him and his family. Sonny just shakes her head.

Back to her own time of worrying about Chad that may not survive in the car crash as it was told by the doctor who is talking to Connie about the accident. They were already in the waiting room and Demi was seated near her mother and the doctor, which she can hear their conversation clearly. Chad's Car was hit on the right, yes but after being hit there was two 360 degree flip turns and his car was landed on the side. It was dangerous and yet killing, but Chad managed to stay alive and fainted on the way when he was sent to the hospital.

Demi was crying that caught her mother's attention. Cathy is worrying about her daughter's health and her non-blooded related son. Cathy has accepted Chad as a son to her as she rarely has time for her own children back in her hometown after Sonny moved. Connie and Sonny will get every chance to go back to their hometown when Sonny has a long days off. Cathy quickly hugged her daughter and was about to cry too.

The doctor looked at them and said, "Do you still want to hear about Mr Cooper's state? Or you prefer later?"

This time Demi spoke. "Now please. I really would like to hear about how is he."

The doctor nodded and looked at his clipboard and said, "Well, he has 4 broken ribs, a facture arm and leg, a scar on his shoulder because of the shattered glass, and a conclusion. But most of all he will survive. He is a very lucky man."

After hearing what the doctor had said, both of them were relieved about Chad. The doctor spoke again, "You can visit him now but one at a time." Then the doctor left.

Both women hugged each other and Demi have thought about Chad's living arrangement. They can't call up Chad's aunt and ask her to come home straight away to take care of the nephew during her honeymoon period. What's she going to do is a huge risk about Chad going to find out her secret but Chad is more important now. Finding out the secret will be deal later. Also her mother will not let Chad out of the bed till he is almost healed.

Demi took a deep breath and looked at her mother nervously. Cathy looked confused about why Demi is acting like that. Then Demi said, "Mom, do you mind letting Chad stay at ours till he's healed?"

"But Demi, your secret…" Connie said but Demi interrupts her.

"Knowing you, you will keep Chad in his room and now letting him out of the bed until he is healed. I guess he won't find out. So pleaseeeeeee?" Demi begged.

Cathy sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks Mom." Demi smiled.

"Now go and see him. You're the first and I will tell the others about Chad." Demi was about to say something but Connie said it before her, "And I will keep a lookout for reporters who want to know about Chad's condition. I got it." Connie ended and Demi just nodded her head.

Demi left the embrace and walked over to Chad's warded room. And she is going to be preparing to see how Chad is going to look like. She gulped.

…


	9. Chapter 8

_**...**_

Demi P.O.V

I entered the room where Chad was in. Once I saw him, it brought me to tears. Most of his body was covered with bruises, cuts and bandage. His beautiful face has a small cut on his right cheek. I wonder if he woke up will he complain about his face.

He needs someone to keep him from giving up and that person is me, Sonny, my real me. I decided to talk to him through Sonny. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. Once I open my eyes, I have turned to the perky sunshine but now sadly looking at the person I love lying on the bed.

Sonny P.O.V (Sonny Character will end once she is done talking to Chad)

I walked toward the bed and took hold of his right hand. I sat down on the chair which is near the bed and open my mouth and spoke,

"Hey Chad, It's me, Sonny." I started crying softly.

"I'm sorry that I left. But I needed to. I have too much on my plate and I'm stressed out. But please don't give up on acting or living or anything else. I promise you. One Day I will come back and find you. If you give up on getting yourself better, who am I going to fight when I come back to? Who am I going to come back to give a big hug and give my 'Sonny' smile to?" I was now full on crying and tears won't stop now till I said goodbye to him for now.

"Please Chad, Don't give up on us and don't give up to continue to wait for me in the future. I beg you." I cried hard putting my head on the bed and holding onto his right hand. When suddenly, I felt him tighten the hold and I jerked up and look at him. He was still asleep but tears were leaked out from his closed eyes.

I was relieved that he was not awake yet and took notice that I'm Sonny in myself and Demi as my outer looks. Then there is a knock on the door and a head peak in, my mom. She understands I'm now in Sonny as I hold onto Chad's hand and crying like my love one is here in a hospital Bed.

She walked towards me and said, "Baby girl, it's time to go. Said goodbye to Chad and we need to go before anyone saw you." I nodded.

"Chad, I need to go now. I'm sorry but remember, don't give up on anything between us and wait for me. I promise you, I WILL come back. I will and I will find you once everything is fine. Goodbye Chad, For now." I lean down and kissed him on the lips and let go of his hand. My mom walked me towards the door and led me out. Once outside, I put up my act and dry my tears to look like I'm crying not so heavily. Then I close my eyes and again open and I'm back to Demi Once again.

Demi P.O.V

"Mom, you never told them I went to visit Chad first do you?" I asked.

Mom shakes her head. "I told them you when to the bathroom to clear your head alone. So no one knows you have visited Chad yet."

"Thank you mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." We both smiled and she again spoke up, "Come on, the others are still waiting for you."

I nodded and we start walking toward where the Anna and Edmund are at. Once I saw them in view, I saw everyone from Mack Falls are there.

"We have heard how he is. Are you ok?" Chris Asked. All of them know that Chad and I are always close that we are like practically sibling.

"I'm doing good now. I just need to release everything out." I said. They nodded their head and we all started to walk towards Chad's room.

Once we reach, there are doctors and nurse coming in and out of the. We all panicked. Mom then sudden stopped one of the doctors and asked him what happen.

He replied, "We had a signal that his heart sudden beat up a few minutes ago and we just checked him. He is awake now." We all cheered and smiled at this news

"Thank you." Mom smiled and thanked the doctor.

"You all can visit him now." The doctor smiled and walked away after that.

"Come on." Valentine said.

We entered the room and saw Chad lies on the bed awake and looking outside the window with a far look.

"Chad?" I said.

He turned to me and a lone tear slipped out of his face. I rush over and hugged him. He started crying on my shoulder. Soon he stopped crying.

"She was here." He said.

"Who?" I asked. I obviously know who he is saying.

He pulled away from me and said, "Sonny."

Everyone in the room gasped including me and my mom faked one too.

"What? How?" I pretend I'm confused about it.

"I don't know but what I know is that she came and talk to me when I'm in sleep or what. I was in a dark surrounding and suddenly I heard her voice, her perky but sad voice. I thought I was dreaming or something but she really talked to me. She said don't give up on waiting for her, and her promise she will come back." Chad sadly said.

"Oh Chad." I said sadly also and again hugged him.

He whispered into my ear, "I want my mommy also."

I whispered back, "I can't get you your mummy yet, but can Cathy do the trick?"

He nodded and let go of me, and then I look at my mom. When my mother saw me looking at her, we have a silent talk through the eyes. She then nodded and walked towards Chad and hugged him like a son. I smiled.

_The Next Day around 10am in the mansion…._

I have called Chad's parents and told them what happen including his aunt also. His parents are coming down later and His aunt and his new uncle almost cancel their honeymoon trip but I convinced them not to. I told his aunt that I will take care of him till he is recovered. She was skeptical at first but much to my convinced, she finally agreed.

Right now, I'm in a guestroom preparing for Chad to stay in as he will be dismissed in a few days time. I have gone over to his aunt's house or his mansion that his aunt stays with him, to get his clothes and items that he need when he is bored. I even took the photo frame of me on his night stand and place it now in the night stand in the guestroom.

Once everything is done, I step back and saw the whole room look like. It's almost like Chad's room in his mansion but without the wall color blue. The wall color in the guestroom is yellow and beige white.

I smiled and then walked out the room and close the door. I walked to my room and changed into white Hollister Crop top, a red and white checker cardigan, and short black torn jeans. Match the outfit with some jewelry and a pair slipper which consisted of black, white, or red.

I put on a bit of make which consist of eyeshadow, blush, and pink lip gloss. I comb my hair into a ponytail and I'm done. Just grabbing my phone and keys, I walked toward the garage to get my black Mercedes. I started the engine and on my way to the hospital.

_Around 14:35 in the Hospital…_

Chad's family came 10 minutes ago which consider it's a Sunday and tomorrow the twins and Kenneth have school. I stay outside of the room and on twitter. I was on Sonny Monroe's account first and saw most of my fans asking me to come back. Some said,

_** SonShineMonroe Please come back. You are one of my greatest idol and it's a lost cause to lose you.**_

_** SonShineMonroe So Random needs you, We need you. So please come back.**_

_** SonShineMonroe Don't go. We all need you. Please come back.**_

I sighed as I read the messages. I decided to clear the air about my leave and so I tweet this one last tweet for now.

_**Hey guys, Sonny Monroe here. I'm sorry I left but I need to leave and clear my head. I stressed out on the show and some problems in my personal life. I bid to you all good-bye for now. **_

I switched account to Demi's twitter, and I saw the latest update of Sonny's. I again I sigh and then tweet,

_**DLovato: **_**In the hospital now. CDCactor is alright now. Praying for him to recover soon. **

Once I click send, in a minute's time, I got at least 50 replies, 2067 retweets, and 1470 favorites from fans all around the world. News travels fast. Chad's accident is all over the news and just a few hours ago, his publicist said about his injuries. I asked the doctors in charge of Chad about how long he will fully recover, they told me it will take about 2 to 4 months depend on his body.

I heard some shuffling and I look up from my phone and saw the So Random gang. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were there looking at me.

"Hey." Tawni said softly.

"Hey guys." I replied back in the same tone.

"How is he?" Nico asked.

"He is doing okay. Some Injuries and cuts, but he survives. The doctors told me that it will take about 2 to 4 months for him to recover and Mackenzie Falls will be on hold. So I think you guys will be at peace without pranks and wars during that few months."

"How you know about the pranks and wars in the studio?" Zora asked.

"Chad." I just automatically said.

"Oh." The whole cast nodded.

Sudden Chad's door open and two heads poke out. I noticed both of their long hairs and said, "Girls, what do you need now?"

Lee and Rachel walked out of the room and walked toward me. "Big Brother told us when he was in coma, he heard and felt Sonny is there. Do you think he is telling the truth?"

The So Random Cast Gasped, I don't know whether they gasped at Sonny visiting Chad or Chad has a real family and he's not actually an orphan.

I looked at the twins and said, "I don't know. Maybe she got, maybe she never. We will never know until Sonny came back and told us whether she got or not. But what I know is that Chad is up and going to recover soon. I also promise that your entire weekly 3 times a week meeting will be held at my mansion so that you all can bond as a family. Now go back to Uncle Caden, Aunt Ella, Chad, and Kenneth. I will be in there shortly, okay?"

"Okay," The twins reply. They run back to the room to accompany their brother and I turn back to the Cast.

"Okay, from the looks of your face, yes, those are Chad's twin sisters. And About Sonny, I'm sorry, I don't know whether did she come and visit Chad. But still Thanks to Sonny voice or maybe Chad's mind thinking of Sonny, He can finally wake up from his coma." I said.

"Chad has a family whose is alive?" Grady finally spoke.

"Yes, but do you mind to keep this a secret as Chad does not want any attention on his family."

"Of course, he always wants the attention on him." Tawni scoffed.

"No. He doesn't want his family to be in the spotlight and then people will be their friends because they are family of Chad Dylan Cooper."

They gasped again for the second time. "Copper has a heart." Tawni exclaimed.

I scoffed, "Obviously. I know that long time ago."

"So that is why you are friends with him?" Nico curiously asked.

"No. What do you think?" I sarcastically said.

"Okay okay. We will keep Copper Secret. We will just go. Bye Demi." Zora said.

"Bye." Tawni, Nico, and Grady waved and they started walking away.

I sighed again. How many times have I sighed? Maybe a couple of times.

I walked into the room and saw Aunt Ella and Uncle Caden is standing near Chad talking to him, Kenneth is on his phone probably chatting with one of his friends, and the twins sleeping each corner on the sofa in the room. The only place avail is the seat beside Chad. I walked toward him and took the seat. Chad saw me sat down and smiled at me brotherly.

"How are you coping? And don't say you are fine. I know you." I sternly looked at him.

He frowned and sighed, "I missed Sonny and I want her back. She never met my family and I never tell her that I really in love with her."

"Son, if this girl walked away from you, maybe you need to give up." Uncle Caden said half jokingly and half serious.

"Hey, Uncle Caden, You can't say that. If she really yesterday come and visit him and have woke him up from his coma that means he is important to her as the same with him. Who knows if she never comes, how long will he wake up from that coma?" I said seriously.

"You are right. So if she comes back into your life again, I will accept her straight away when you bring her to us one day. Even if she causes you in this state." We all laughed.

"Don't worry, I will not bring any other girls to meet you accept her, Sonny. She promise to come back to me and I will promise in my heart as she never heard, I will always wait for her." Chad said seriously to us. I swore my heart fly out of my body as Chad is willing to wait for Sonny, me, as in the real girl under this cover girl, Demi.

"Darling, I happy for you." Aunt Ella said and hugged Chad carefully from hurting him.

"Mom, remember I am meeting Darren at the park late at 5pm for basketball training with the group. I'm sorry for doing this." Kenneth said somberly.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay Bro, just work hard and soon you will be a basketball player in the future you wanted. I know you love to join the LA Lakers one day, so go and work hard, okay? And mom, dad, time to bring the twins home. They are worn out by today's traveling from Texas to California on the plane when you guys yesterday visit Pops and Nana. Now go and bye." Chad said.

"Alright, I will see you on Wednesday. Love you Darling." Aunt Elle Said lovingly to him while Uncle Caden wake up the girls.

"Love you to mom. Bye Dad, Bye Mom, Bye Kenneth and Bye little sisters." He said and waved at them.

"Bye Guys." I said smiling at them.

Once they are gone, Chad turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You too. Go home and rest now. I know you have prepared my room in your house from the early morning till you came and visit me till now. You are also worn out, and it said it in your eyes."

"Damn. I just hope you never notice."

"Too bad I did. Now go. I can manage here myself."

"Okay Okay. I will go. But before I go. Here is your phone and laptop I have in the car brought from your house to mine and place in my car. "

"Okay. And thank you. What will I do if I don't have you?"

"Hmm. Maybe you will be dying on the street?" I said sarcastically.

He just laughed and pushed me toward and door. I shake my head before I went out, "Bye Chad, Get well soon." I yelled.

"Thanks and I will. Bye Demi." He replied back.

…


	10. Chapter 9

**I have edited the whole story and advise you to read it. It's been long seen I update and I think most of my story followers and favourites is either not using fanfiction anymore or just reading other people stories who have a better timeline for it**

**But still enjoy this story**

…

Chad P.O.V _(__AN: __I just want to try his character for once, but after that this story is mainly focused on Sonny)_

After Demi left, I sat there looking out of the window and thinking about Sonny. My Sunshine, well, she's not really mine as I never ask her out. But she really lights up my day whenever if I'm making her angry or making her smile. Now she is gone, I don't know what to do. I know she was here yesterday when I was in a coma they said. I feel her grabbing my hand and talk to me to never give up but then her mother told her to go. I can also hear Connie voice when she told her she can't be seen. Why? I want to ask her, I almost woke up and kiss me on the lips, then she let go and I panicked. I opened my eyes and just as I look at the door, I saw someone dash out and closed the door behind them.

My instinct told me that was Sonny but I saw the black hair for a while, it maybe Demi or Sonny is wearing a cover up to not let anyone se her. But now I'm second thinking that Demi and Sonny are both related but don't know or something else.

And when I told the Mack fall cast, Demi and Cathy, I heard them fake gasp. Hey, I know what a fake gasp than a real one is. Both of them are hiding something and I figured I better not told them about what I know as I'm sure they will deny it. Better investigate on my own. Maybe staying in their house I will find out more about the secret.

I grabbed my phone and switch on twitter, I scroll through the first few tweets and suddenly stop when I saw Sonny's tweet. What does she mean that she got stressed out on the show or family problems? Surely it's an excuse to leave randomly but I know her. She was working so happily on the show and there is not a problem in her life she can't fix in a day. She never had gone back to Wisconsin. I have a family relative staying there and know the Monroe's and they told me yesterday before the rehearsal ended that Sonny or Connie never go back to their hometown.

Something fishy is going on and I planned to find out about her.

Demi P.O.V

I sensed Chad is on to something when I walk into his ward room this afternoon. He is up to something and I have a feeling is me. I need to get back home and hide that door to Sonny's room to prevent Chad from looking into the room when he is okay to walk around the house, and if he found out its lock, he will be wondering and looking for ways to get in the room. This is why right now my mother and I are getting people to get rid of the door and put up a wall through that hole where the wall is right now. I have moved all Sonny's stuff to my room and lock it up.

Soon 10 minutes have passed and the doorbell rang. My mother let the people in and I went up to them and thank them for doing this short notice, I also hand them an agreement form saying this does not go out to the public and if it does, their company will be sued. They signed the agreement and I led them to the door I want them to remove. They started the work and I went up to the 3rd floor and got the peace and quiet for a while. My mother just went out for shopping from all the noises from the construction. I grab my guitar and start playing some chords and suddenly I have a song **(AN: please note that her both first and second album is already out and she is now writing her third album, Unbroken, in this story)**

_The slightest words you said,__  
>Have all gone to my head<em>_  
>I hear angels sing, in your voice<em>_  
>When you pull me close,<em>_  
>Feelings I've never known<em>_  
>They mean everything,<em>_  
>And leave me no choice<em>_  
><em>_  
>Light on my heart,<em>_  
>Light on my feet,<em>_  
>Light in your eyes,<em>_  
>I can't even speak<em>_  
>Do you even know,<em>_  
>How you make me weak<em>_  
><em>_  
>I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say<em>_  
>With every word I'm blown away<em>_  
>You're in control of my heart<em>_  
><em>_  
>I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break<em>_  
>With every move my whole world shakes<em>_  
>Keep me from falling apart<em>_  
><em>_  
>Make a promise please<em>_  
>You'll always be in reach<em>_  
>Just in case I need<em>_  
>You there when I call (Here when I call)<em>_  
>This is all so new<em>_  
>Seems to good to be true<em>_  
>Could this really be<em>_  
>A safe place to fall<em>_  
><em>_  
>Light on my heart,<em>_  
>Light on my feet,<em>_  
>Light in your eyes,<em>_  
>I can't even speak<em>_  
><em>_Do you even know,__  
>How you make me weak<em>_  
>Oh ohhh<em>_  
><em>_  
>I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say<em>_  
>With every word I'm blown away<em>_  
>You're in control of my heart<em>_  
><em>_  
>I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break<em>_  
>With every move my whole world shakes<em>_  
>Keep me from falling apart<em>_  
><em>_  
>Keep me from falling down<em>_  
>Drowned in your love<em>_  
>It's almost all too much<em>_  
>Handle with care<em>_  
>Say you'll be there<em>_  
><em>_  
>Oh, I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say<em>_  
>With every word I'm blown away<em>_  
>You're in control of my heart<em>_  
><em>_  
>I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break<em>_  
>With every move my whole world shakes<em>_  
>Keep me from falling apart<em>_  
><em>_  
>Keep me from falling apart<em>_  
><em>_  
>Keep me from falling apart<em>_  
><em>_  
>Oh ohhh<em>_  
>Falling apart<em>

I smiled at what I wrote and what Chad has said just now in the hospital about Sonny. His promise to wait for me to go back to him and all the words and move he does always keep me from falling and making my stress and worries to disappear, causing me to feel so lightweight and fragile.

I turn and look at the clock, an hour and a half have passed. I think that the construction is almost done. Place my guitar back on the stand and then walk down. I saw them painting up the wall and the person-in-charge walk up to me.

"Miss Lovato, we are almost done with the construction."

"Thank you very much, Come up to my office and I will write you a cheque for the whole thing." I told him and we both walk up to my office and ask him to take a seat and wait a moment. I went to my desk chair and sat down and reach out the cheque book that is lying on the top of the desk. I wrote down $700 000. That is for the construction and early removal. I signed and tear it off the book and pass the cheque to him.

He thanks me and we both walk down back to the 2nd floor and the place where the door was is gone and replace with a brand new wall. I thank all of them and walk them to the door. Once they are gone, I move all of Sonny's stuff back into that room through the closet. That is the only way into the room. So this room will be my little hide out when I need to escape from anyone who is in my house whether it's a party or a gathering.

2 hours later my mom called and ask me what I want to eat, I told her McDonalds and the regular. Everything has passed by so fast and now Sonny is my secret and Chad is going to stay with me till he can stay by himself.

After dinner, I have worn out myself and took a quick shower, brush my teeth, cleanser my face and change into a short and a tank top and when straight to sleep.

…

**Review if you want.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I never say I will stop making more chapters. I have the whole weekend to do it so be ready people. Favorite this and you will know what time of the day I will post a new chapter cause if I upload 3 in a day for this whole weekend, fanfaction will not state the time but only the date**

**Some people maybe confuse about who is who so I'm going to post this down one who is which family.**

**Chad(19) Family**

**Father- Caden**

**Mother- Ella**

**Brother(15)- Kenneth**

**Twin Sister(13)- Lee and Rachel**

**:::**

**Allison(Sonny)(18) Family **

**Father- Alexander(Alex)**

**Mother- Connie/Catherine(Cathy)**

**Brother(22)- Caleb**

**Twins brother and sister(15)- Dominic(Dom) and Kimberly(Kim)**

**Sister(4)- Kelly**

**...**

Demi P.O.V

_Fast forward 1 month time_

I'm lying on my secret room bed waiting Chad to call me again for his boredom of fun. Yeah, I am being sarcastic. That boy is getting on my nerves this few days. Mom is not at home or anywhere near Cali as she when back to Wisconsin to explain to my siblings why I have gone missing. She's been gone for two weeks and imagine the call last week when my mom told them that their sister is also another pop star they idolize.

_FlashBack_

_I finally got Chad to go to sleep and when back to my room. Suddenly my cell phone started ringing and look at the caller ID, Home. I answered it and suddenly "HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU WERE DEMI LOVATO?" "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRY WE WERE?" "Sunny!"_

_The first one was the twins, after that is Caleb and the last one is is my look-a-like sister, Kelly._

_I laughed at how they are reacting and then said, "Guys, guys calm down. I will tell you what you guys want to know and I'm sure mom has told you all about why I have disappeared as Sonny."_

"_Yeah, mom has told us about why, you were stressed out? What were you thinking when you accept so many things as both in you and Demi." Yup, that was my over-protective big brother, always caring about me non-stop. I wonder how did his long-time girlfriend and high school sweetheart is handling him._

"_I have no idea bro, but when I figure out I will tell you. So how is Olivia doing?" I ask him casually._

"_Oh nothing much really." He replied._

"_Nothing much? NOTHING MUCH? HE ASK HER FOR ENGAGEMENT!" Kim shouted._

"_WHAT! This is great news. She will be a great addiction to the family" I shrieked. I love Olivia when I first met her when both her and my brother are 17. Caleb brought her home to us for dinner and throughout dinner we get to know her. She has this sweet and innocent look but a bit feisty when she got angry. She is like the big sister I never had._

"_And the great news is that they are getting married in 3 months time." Dom said. I just can feel him grinning through the phone, like he had done something he should not have done._

"_Okay. What is going on over there?" I questionly asked._

"_Well, big bro wants to tell you by himself but we blurted out and now he is upset about it." Kelly said._

_Then I heard, "Hey I'm not upset about it. You guys still don't know one more detail about it."_

"_What?" We all ask him._

"_So Sonny, Olivia want you to be one of her bridemaids and if say okay, she will put you in."_

"_YES! I will be one of her bridemaids. And since she will be one of us soon, do not keep any secret from her. Tell her about me but ask her to be quiet about it." I told him._

"_I will. She is a good secret keeper. Me and Her will see you in one and a half month time for your dress fitting and other stuff for the wedding."_

"_Okay big bro. So the twins, anything new in life?" And with that I have talked to them for 4 hours until I heard from Chad calling me once he woke up from his nap._

_FlashBack ended_

"Demi! Demi! Demi!" Boy was he annoying. I'm starting to regret letting him stay with me already. I walk out of the room and into the closet and to Demi's room. Then I walk out and toward Chad's room.

"You know, I'm starting to regret letting you stay here. Sure you are disabled for a while and in bed, but I have things I need to do also. So please, whatever you need faster tell me so I can hurry back to do what I want." Sure, what I told him was mean of me but sometimes he just calls me randomly and ask for some things that I'm sure he does not need to use.

"Sorry, I need to use the toilet and I can't get up myself." I sighed and help him up and into the toilet. Then I walk out wait for him to be done. 10 minutes have passed and I'm getting frustrated. I walk into the bathroom and I heck care if he is bottom half naked or not. He is taking my time and I need to get back to some things. And this is what I saw him doing, he is bottom half naked and trying to bend down getting his pants up. He still has not notice me yet.

"You know, if you call me earlier and help you. Maybe you won't waste so much energy trying to get your pants and me wasting my time." I lean against the door frame and said.

"DEMI!" He shouted and trying to cover his private parts.

"Please, I have sex before. It's not like I have seen guys stuff for the first time." When I was 16 just before I came to Hollywood, I have sex with my boyfriend to make him stay faithful to me after I when to Hollywood. In the end, let's just say we broke up when I found him cheating on me after I came back 4 months in Hollywood for a 1 week break.

I walk over to Chad and then help him pull up his pants, then help him out of the toilet and into bed once again. "So is there anymore you need me to do?"

"Nope I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep soon. Will call you later when I woke up if I need anything."

"Okay." I walked out of his room and closed the door quietly behind me. Then I walk up to my music room and turn on my laptop. I have an interview with E!News through Skype at 5:30pm. I look at the clock and now is 5pm. Another half hour more to go, what to do. I'm now online on Skype and I'm bored. Suddenly I got an idea and text my mom about it. A few minutes later she text back and give the okay sign. I quickly rush out the room and into the instrument room to find my favorite guitar, My Baby Gibson.

I rush back into the room and look at the clock again, 10 minutes have passed. I tune my guitar and then play a few chords. Then the world stops and the only thing moving is me and my music. I keep on playing and making lyrics up to fit the chord. I heard my laptop beep and from the corner of my eyes I saw the computer automatically, as I want, came up and show Hallie Greford and Bendi Malken. But ignore them as like what I plan and continue playing the music which is half way incomplete.

_As the smoke clears**  
><strong>I awaken and untangle you from me**  
><strong>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed**  
><strong>All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet****_

_You can take everything I have **  
><strong>You can break everything I am**  
><strong>Like I'm made of glass**  
><strong>Like I'm made of paper**  
><strong>Go on and try to tear me down**  
><strong>I will be rising from the ground**  
><strong>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper****_

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here**  
><strong>Watch you disappear yeah**  
><strong>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down**  
><strong>But I'm closer to the clouds up here..._

I suddenly stop and look over to my Laptop and I heard clapping. I quickly act surprised and then smiled.

**Hosts **_Demi _Demi's thoughts

**B: Wow, that was a surprise and is that a new song we are going to hear in the future?**

_Yes, but it is still incomplete and you are all the first one to hear it for a bit. I promise once this is completed, and recorded, it will be send to one of the radio stations in Los Angeles. After that we will send to all the radio staions in the world and post it on YouTube. Will be on iTune a few days later after the release_

**B: Well, we all will surely buy. Are you going to have a tour soon?**

_Em, that must depend and I have a close relative's wedding soon, need to record a new album and fliming Mackenzie Falls when Chad is Recovered._

**H: Okay, So we have heard that Chad Dylan Cooper is staying with you after his accident and how is he doing?**

_Yes he is staying with me and my mom for now till he can take care of himself alone and don't need me. How is he doing? Hmm... let's just say he can be quite annoying and making fun of me being his personal caretaker._

**B: So how did you fight back to him?**

_Just say I won't take care of him and leave him alone and he just keeps quiet. _

**H: Wow, you know how to tame him. Just like one more celebrity who can control him too**

Sonny. _Who? Sonny?_

**H: Ah yes, No one have ask you or Chad's option about her missing act.**

_It's finally come up. Sonny left is a big impact to Chad and I will help him to slowly let go of the pain that she left but still let him remember about Sonny. _WE, Mack Fall, So Random, Me, mom and his family decided to keep about Sonny's appearance a secret. We do not want people to swarm around us when we told them

**B: So Random has now added two more cast members, Drew Sanyer and Cheryl C. Mac, what do you think now as you are a new cast member to Mackenzie Falls?**

_Well, we will be show enemies across the lot, but I will admit I love So Random. I prefer comedy than drama but I love sudden drama. I think both of them will be a great addition to Condor Studio and So Random Family._

**H: Demi, we have one more question for you before we let you go but it is from one of your fans.**

_Okay, I'm ready to answer_

_**B: Just note that this is a video message question. "Demi, Do you have a secret you want to tell someone so badly but can't as it will hurt people later on?"**_

I froze. Her question hit me like a ton of bricks. I take a deep breath and decided to answer the truth. _Yes, I have a secret that was kept when I'm deciding to become famous and no one much know about it except my parents. It's not a sickness or young pregnancy. It's something that is close to me. I will reveal it when the time is right, but for now, I'm sorry for my Lovatics about keeping it from you guys._

**H: Well on that note, We both Thank you for Chatting with us and have a great night.**

I smiled and ended the video chat. I sighed and take out my phone from my cardigan pocket and saw my mother called me 4 times. I called her back and then she picks up,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING..."

**...**

**Haha I'm so bad leaving you guys like that. Either you guys wait for a few more hour like 12-14 as I'm sleeping soon and continue writing once I wake up or just throw in what you guys think of the question Connie ask Sonny.**

**Again review if you want**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi again. LOL**

**...**

Demi P.O.V

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TOLD THE WHOLE WORLD YOU HAVE A SECRET. YOU KNOW WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT OF KEEPING IT SECRET"

"I know but I can't lie to my fans and I never told them the secret only telling them I got one."

"Okay, how about Chad? You said you promise Chad no secrets between both of you guys and now?"

"I know we promise that if I don't let him know I have a secret and can't tell yet and told him about it in the future, I may lose the best thing in both of my life. Chad will be furious in the future when I will tell him I'm Sonny suddenly and lost him as a lover and a best friend. I rather tell him now about me having a secret and stay mad at me for a while then never tell."

My mother sighed in defeat, "Alright, you can tell him you have a secret but do not tell him about it. Understand?"

"Yes mom."

"And Sonny,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and we will be behind you with whatever you chose to do."

I smiled and reply back, "I love you too and thank you"

After both of us ended the call, it's time to face Chad and tell him about me keeping a secret rather than him finding out from the gossip site. I walked down to his room and enter but surprisingly to me he is awake and looking at his phone, I gulped and open my mouth to speak but no word came out. He looks at me and I look into his eyes and say betray, sad, angry and hurt.

"Why did you never told me?" He said softly.

"I... I..." I stuttered.

"I ask again, WHY YOU NEVER TELL ME? WE PROMISE. NO SECRET FROM EACH OTHER. SO TELL ME WHY?" He shouted angrily.

I flinched and tears start leaking from my eyes. He never shouted at me before like this, not even when I was Sonny. "I'm sorry okay. This is a promise I have made with my mom before I become famous and met you. Do you know how many times I want to tell you but I know it will hurt you ask this secret is almost going to be a lie in my life? Do you know that how I'm scared to tell you when the time is right? I know that you are up to something when you agree to come to my house to stay straight away."

"And I am right when I know you are keeping something from me."

"Well, now you know but you will not know it yet. This needs time for me to tell you and everyone else. If you don't let me tell you when I'm ready and keep on pushing me to tell you, this friendship will be over." I storm off back to my room, close the door with a bang and lock it. I ran to the closet and close it softly and locking it from the inside. I push my clothes to one side and open the doors, and just ran straight to the bed and cry. He found out right before I can tell him. I took out my phone and texted my mom about what happen and where I am and she told me she will be coming home soon. I cry and cry until I fell asleep.

_The next day 3pm_

I had already woken up at 10pm but I rather stay in this room than going out and face reality. I heard mom was already back and she is helping Chad for whatever reason. Did I forget to mention Chad stay beside my secret room? What bad luck. I heard most of his and my mother conversation. Wondering what they talk about? Here it is. And mom, have let is slip that I'm not an only child. Damn her.

"_Cathy, Do you know anything about Demi secret?"_

"_Chad, I know about her secret, I was there when it all happen and told it to her father."_

"_Her father, is that where you go the past two weeks?"_

"_Yes, her brother is getting married soon and then I need to be there for the preparation."_

"_Brother?"_

"_Shit. I told Demi to lie about her being an only child to anyone or anybody as she has told me she don't want them to be in the spotlight or have fake friends just to get to her." _Nice save mom.

"_Oh just like me."_

"_Yes, but just you know most of the things she is kept in that secret will either break or made you. It can break you to pieces and also you will be happy about what is all in that secret. So just give it time. One day she will tell you. Maybe in a few months or a year or two, but she will tell. So just wait and continue being friends with her but not push her for the secret."_

"_I understand now. Whatever this secret is, It can hurt me or the other way round. By the way, Where is Demi?"_

"_Just Somewhere around the house."_

After that I stopped listening and then took out my iPod and start playing music. Switch on to Demi's twitter and saw my last few tweets.

**Sorry to all the Lovatics that I lied –**_ 10:20am_

**Sometimes I just wish I can be a normal girl without worries, but if I'm not here, I will not have all of my Lovatic fans –**_ 10:50am_

**Going through a rough pact with someone right now, Again I'm sorry I lie, I never intended to hurt you –**_ 11:05am_

**If I can rewind time back, and not keep this secret, I will not be here doing what I love –**_ 12:45pm_

**Thinks Condor Studio allow me to guest star on So Random while Mackenzie Fall is now on break?**_-1:30pm_

**Joking to trend #DemiGuestStarOnSoRandom –**_ 2:15pm_

I was just joking to ask me to be guest staring on So Random but after that I tweet that trend, a few minutes later it is the number one trend in the USA. Suddenly I got a phone called and it's unknown. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Demi?"

"This is her. May I know who am I speaking to?"

"This is Condor Studio and I'm Emmy, Mr Condor wants to speak to you in an hour. Is that okay to make your way down to the Studios?"

"Em, sure. Do I need to bring my manager down to the studio to?"

"If that is okay with you, please bring her down too."

"Okay."

"Thank you and see you later." After that I ended the call and walk out the rooms into the hallway. Then I shouted, "MOM!"

"I'm in the Kitchen." She shouted back. I walk to the kitchen and saw her making three sandwiches.

"Mom, Condor Studio just called me and ask both of ask to meet Mr. Condor in an hour time. Do you think we can leave Chad for a while?" I asked her.

"I think can. I just need to tell him as I know you still don't want to talk to him. Now eat up your sandwich as you never eat lunch while I hand Chad his and eat mine later when I came down." She passed me one of Sandwiches and then gets another and walk up the stairs. I start eating and once I finished, I walk back to my room and start getting ready. I was already wearing a tube and a demin sleeve jacket with my shorts. So I just need to change my shorts to a demin knee length skirt.

When I has finished changing and putting on mascara, eye shadow, powder, and lipstick. I grabbed my wallet, iPhone, a back-up makeup kit, and a pen and my song book to write my songs down. I quickly went down and meet my mom in the living room.

"Okay, Chad have just finally fell asleep and we can go now." She said.

"Okay mom." We walked to the car and on the way to the Studio.

"You know, I really hate wearing glasses everytime I need to talk to Chad or out with you."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay. I told you to chosoe and you choose Demi. You know Demi is much more important to fans than yourself." She smiled at me sadly.

"I'm just a girl who only act and sing what is appropriate to younger fan-bases. While Demi is can act, sing and dance whatever I like to do without restriction. That is why I chose Demi over my own self. But without me getting accepted into So Random, I will not be in Hollywood to make my dream a reality, and that is why we make Demi a cover of me." I smiled back at her. "Hey, at least I can act other than Singing and dancing as Demi."

"You are right. Now let's get inside of the Studio of what Mr. Condor wants. I have a feeling it's about your twitter trend just now." She smiled knowingly at me. I was surprised to say the least. We got out of the car and start walking.

"What? I mean that? I was just joking around and then my fans did the top trend tweet. But I was a bit serious about it for a while and I would like to be on So Random." I was careful of what I said because there maybe paparazzi around.

"You never know." And that is the last of the conversation.

**...**

**Review if you want**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I want to write this chapter on Sunday but I just can't. I'm sure most of you heard about Cory Montieth's death. I'm actually a fan of Glee and now he is gone, it's quite shocking and sad. Lea Michele must be devastated. I can't imagine how she felt. Losing one person you really care about. That is why I never post this on Sunday. This story is almost like Cory and Lea, losing one person they love. I just can't bear to write it. And now, I finally did it just one chapter. **

…

Demi P.O.V

We were seated in front of Mr Condor and to tell you this, he is not quite scary if you are not afraid of him unless he threatens you out of your job.

"So it had come to my attention that you want to guest star on So Random?" Mr Condor asks. I tried to read his face for any emotions and it comes out emotionless.

"She would love to. Do you think we can put her on the show for like two weeks guest star? People know who the first week of her guest star is and then the second week is a mystery except for the cast knows. It is like a surprise and will boost rating up." My mom tries to negotiate with Mr Condor.

He thinks for a minute and then said, "That is a brilliant idea. How about you, Demi start tomorrow? Your first show will be next week and we have another guest star with you, Selena Gomez."

I squealed, "Really? She is guest starring with me next week?"

"Ah yes, it has already planned and I believe she is among one of the people ask you to guest star on So Random on Twitter too." Mr Condor smiled. Who know that he knows how to smile. "Now Mrs Lovato, I need you and your daughter sign this agreement form that Ms Lovato will abide the rules in the Studio."

Me and my mother signed the agreement and hand him back. "Welcome aboard again Sonny."

"What?" My mother and I shouted.

"I mean what you mean Sonny? I'm Demi, not even close to Sonny at all." I stuttered.

"Ms Monroe, I have actually overhead you tell your mother you chose Demi over yourself during that day you have gone missing."

"Mr Condor, since you know about the secret, do you mind keeping it a secret? My mom and I have decided that after So Random ended we will reveal who I'm." I pleaded him.

"Hmm, I will keep this a secret but there must be an agreement for it." Mr Condor pounded about it.

"What is it?" My mother ask him.

"She must return to So Random in two years time on the day she left." I blinked at him and my mom was speechless, "Oh I forget to add, as herself."

"Wait what? You mean I have to come back to So Random so suddenly like I left? How am I going to tell my cast mates about the disappearing act I made and then suddenly come back?" I burst at him.

"That you have to figure out yourself. And by the way aren't you going to be on Mackenzie Fall in two months time? You can use what time you have to think up a plan for it. Now Mrs Monroe and Ms Monroe, I will bid you guys a good day and again, Welcome back on Board Sonny." He told us and we start to walk to the door.

Once we are out, I turn to my mother and ask, "Do you mind if I can go see the Random cast for a while?"

"Uhh, sure but be back when I call you. I need to talk to Marshall about your guest starring in So Random next week." She said and I started to walk off and wave at her. I walked towards the Prop House but before I enter, I got my phone out from my bag and switch on to twitter.

**Guess who is going to Star in next week So Random? **I type and posted the tweet. Soon thousand of tweets, re-tweets and favorite are coming in. The next thing I know Nico and Grady shouted, "Oh My God, guess who is coming to So Random next week?"

"Selena Gomez?" Zora said boringly.

"No, Hollywood bad Innocent Girl is coming." Grady said. Wow, I did not know both of them are a fan of me.

"You mean she is coming to guest star with Selena Gomez?" The new member Cheryl asked.

"Uh huh." Nico stated the obvious.

"OMG, I'm a fan of her when her first single was played on the radio. I surely will die if I meet her and work along side with her." Cheryl said dreamily.

"Who are you three talking about?" Tawni confuse asked.

"Duh, they are talking about the one and only, Demi Lovato." Zora said in an Oh-it's- not-a big-deal tone. But if people like me know her long, you can hear an excitement behind that tone.

"Demi Lovato? DEMI LOVATO? You mean best friend with Chad Dylan Cooper and sell millions of records in the world?" Another new member, Drew asked in excitement.

"Yes her. She just tweeted that she is coming to guest star in So Random next week." Grady comfirms it with everyone.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's, I don't know, play a prank on her? I mean she is also going to be on Mackenzie Fall in a few months time and I'm itching for pranks for a month. That it's like a welcome gift from us to her." Tawni said.

"Now, now. Tawni, I know I'm going to be a member of Mack Fall and Guest Star in your show next week, But is it how you treat your guest like that?" I walked into the room and look at them. Nico and Grady are bouncing up and down, while Zora is looking at me emotionless but in her eye, you can see that she is too happy. The two new members were staring at me, wided eye. And Tawni, she looks like she have been caught and looked down on the floor. Then I started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Nico asked. Snapping everyone but the two newbies back to earth.

"Your face expression. This gives me an idea, do you mind if I create a sketch for you guys?" I stopped laughing and calm down and ask.

"Err no." Zora said finally.

"Hey guys, we may not know each other but I like to get to know each and every one of you and still be friends with you guys even I will be work on Mackenzie Fall." I told them.

Tawni's head snapped up and look at me, then she asks, "What about Pooper?"

"You mean Chad? Well I just don't care about what Chad says, I'm a person and I will decide things for myself."

"Girl, I think I like you." Tawni smiled. She came over to me and hug me. I was surprised but I hug her back.

Then my mother calls me, I pick up the call and she just said, "Demi we need to go, Chad have just woke up and call us where we are."

"Okay got it. See you later." We hung up and I turn back to the cast. "I need to go, I will see you guys next week and try to get the newbies back to earth, Okay? Bye guys." I smiled and then walk out to find my mother.

**...**

**Done. Demi meeting and getting to guest star in So Random. Wohoo. And Mr Condor knows!**

**Review if you want(:**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yo, people. It's me, Guess where I am writing this chapter? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Australia, actually flying back to Singapore.**

**I went to Gold Coast in Australia and it is wonderful there. Is anyone reading this story from Australia? The weather there is so cold at night. Well, maybe that is me as in Singapore is 30 degree and above day or night. While Australia is between 25 to 29 degree at day time and at night is 22 degree at night. So Cold for me. **

**Well anyways, I have a favour to ask. As you see this story, my grammar, excuse my language, suck. Like hell.****So I need someone to help me. Anyone who is a Beta Reader that is a follower or favourite this story.**

**That's all, so enjoy this chapter (:**

**...**

Demi P.O.V

It's the first day of me, starting So Random as Demi. Last week was quite a crazy week, mom never told Chad where we were going to and then when we came home, somehow Chad manage to get out of bed and into the living room. We were shocked that he can walk from his room to the kitchen then the living. That is what he told us. I was lucky that I have locked my room doors and he did not think of going to my room first. So, Chad can walk now, Mom again saying she need to go back to Wisconsin, my brother and future sister-in-law called and need me to go back home to do the dress fitting, and lastly, you know it, about Mr Condor proposal of me going back to So Random in two years times.

Chad's aunt just called, she and her husband are going to cut short their honeymoon as she can't relax that much about Chad. So he is going off next week and I'm like, THANK GOD!

Hey, if someone going to take care of him, I'm going to let them. Now I know he is not happy that I'm going to guest star on So Random and he dare ask me to quit it as soon as possible. Well, I'm not letting him control of my life and I also told him I'm going to be friends with the cast. Let's just we again started another fight.

Mom is not in Cali anymore, so his meals will be prepared by me and brings it to him but I'm giving him the silent treatment. I just need to bare it one more day before his aunt came and take him away from me. As much as I love Chad, but he can be a nuisance.

Just one more day…

_Next day _

It's the afternoon and I'm waiting for Chad's Aunt and Uncle to come. I look at the clock and stare hard at it. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, _demi_, 17 minutes, _demi_, 20 minutes, _demi_, 22 minutes, _demi_, 25 minutes, **Ding Dong**

If you heard those "_demi"_s, those are Chad's calling for me. Anyways, they are finally here. I quickly ran to the door and before they say anything, I said "Thanks heavens you are here."

Chad's aunt, Isa just laugh and his new uncle smiled at his wife. They are so cute together, wish that one day me and my husband will be like that.

Isa had finally calmed down from her laughter, "Hello Demi, We are here to pick up Chad. Before I forget, this is my husband, James. It's such a pity you can't come to our wedding."

"I'm sorry about that too. I have some family matters during that time but I did ask Chad to pass you a gift from me to you both. Well, come in and have a seat." I said.

We started walking and Isa told me, "Ah, yes, I remember now, a one of a kind figurine with engraves of our names on it. It's the second best gift we have gotten."

"Second? I thought I will give the best of the best?" I joked about it.

"The first is Chad and his family gift, A whole tour Honeymoon dear." Isa said while looking at her husband who smiles back at her.

"Ah damn it, in the end he always give the best gifts." I laugh off at it.

"DEMI!" Chad called.

"Well, someone is impatient." I look at the couple and they just shook their head. Isa went up the stairs to find Chad.

"Even I know Chad for a year when I start dating his aunt, he is an impatient kid." Mike said.

"It's funny, I feel like I know you somewhere but I never meet you Mike. Any chance you are fly to Wisconsin for a wedding next month?" I asked him.

"Let me see, ah yes. I don't know should we go as Chad's condition right now. Why you ask Demi?" He looked at me in question.

"Now I know you from where. You are in the photo frames in Olivia's family house. Are you her god father Or Uncle?"

"I'm her god father. You know Olivia?" He asked.

"She is going to married my brother next month, he always told me he meets you a few times and you like him a lot. His name is Caleb." I told him.

"Yes, that is him. He only got a few sisters and the only sister that is your age is Sonny."

"Can you keep a secret? You can tell Isa if you like, but Chad and anyone else, I would like to tell them myself." I asked him.

"You have my word." He did a hand swore sign, and I just shook my head.

"Olivia knows as I told Caleb to tell her." I look around the room and up the stairways, and then I motion him to come closer and whispered, "I'm Sonny."

He looked at me from top to bottom unbelievable, "I don't believe you."

"It's true. I have an older brother name is Caleb, twins brother and sister names are Dominic and Kimberly and a much younger sister name is Kelly who is my look alike. If I don't know who this people are, why would I mention them? And I'm going to be a bridesmaid to Olivia on her wedding day. Now you believe me?" I tried to make him believe.

"Okay, I believe you. What you just said is true. But how long are you going to hide this from Chad? He needs Sonny, and I can tell."

"I will tell him one day. Anyways I'm going back to work full-time on So Random again in two years' time. Still got time, I think?"

…**.**

**I have finished this chapter. Review if you want. Now I'm going to sleep. Bye(: **


End file.
